Driving Love
by Atharu
Summary: Waktu terus berjalan, semua pasti akan berubah tak terkecuali perasaan seseorang. Seolah baru disadarkan dari mimpinya, Hinata menyadari bahwa dirinya memang sudah terlupakan./"Ia tidak selemah itu Hinata. ia bukan lagi bocah delapan tahun yang tidak bisa apa-apa, Naruto sudah besar dan sudah saatnya kau untuk . . . melupakannya."
1. Chapter 1 : Terrible Boy

_**Ini adalah fanfic ke-2 author. . . . karena fanfic yg pertama idenya udah menguap kayak asap (o_o) jadinya sebagai gantinya author menerbitkan cerita baru sebagai selingan untuk mengumpulkan bahan cerita. Fanfic ini adalah fanfic multicapter, padahal author pengen buat yang ringan-ringan saja. Huhuhu (T_T) satu lagi sifat Nauto sama Hinata disini benar-benar berbeda dengan serial di manga, jadi . . . . lihat aja langsung deh!**_

_**Oke itu aja curhatan dari author yang labil ini selanjutnya langsung saja baca ceritanya.**_

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning : typos, AU, abal, geje, OOC dll**

**Chapter 1 : Terrible Boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus menahan malunya karena sekarang ia basah kuyup akibat ulah senpainya yang sengaja menjatuhkan semangkuk bakso di atas kepalanya. Hinata menggigit bibir hendak protes, tapi mendengar tawa keras dari seluruh siswa di kantin ini membuat ia urungkan niatnya. Mungkin saja jika ia marah kepada senpai berambut blonde itu ia akan semakin menjadi bahan tontonan karena penampilannya yang sukar untuk dikatakan waras.

"Lihat, si tuan putri ini benar-benar menggemaskan dengan mie dan kuah yang menghiasi rambutnya." Naruto, pelaku dari segala kesialan Hinata kini terus-terusan menghujani Hinata dengan kata-kata cemohan. Tentu banyak yang semakin tertawa terutama fans fanatiknya yang didominasi oleh kaum hawa. Mereka akan mendukung apapun yang dilakukan Naruto meski pemuda tampan dengan kulit tan eksotis itu membully gadis pendiam seperti Hinata.

"ck, kenapa kau diam saja Hyuuga. Ayolah setidaknya tunjukkan dirimu yang asli." Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. "Tunjukkan bahwa kau tidak selugu yang selama ini kau citrakan, jalang!" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata.

Ingin, ingin sekali Hinata menampar atau memukul wajah yang dikatai bagai dewa ini sekarang juga. Ia mungkin punya kesabaran bila hanya dibully sekali dua kali, tapi ini sudah berkali-kali dan melampaui batas. Apa-apaan pula sebutan jalang yang diumpatkan Naruto padanya. Gila, senpainya ini benar-benar gila. Melihat kilat marah di mata bulan Hinata, Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Hyuuga, tataplah aku seperti seorang wanita jalang yang sedang menunggu pelangganya."

Sontak tawa penuh ejekan dan hinaan menderah gendang telinga Hinata. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena berbagai perasaan marah, kesal, malu, dan terhina di satu waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hentikan Naruto. Kau sudah kelewatan."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan ketika melihat Sakura datang. Sahabat perempuannya ini gemar sekali menghentikan kesenangannya. "Cih" meski ia kesal tapi toh ia menuruti perkataan dari gadis musim semi yang diam-diam disukainya sejak kecil. Namun, sayangnya Sakura lebih condong ke sahabatnya sendiri, Sasuke. Hah, Konyol!

"Hinata segeralah ke toilet, bersihkan dirimu. Dan untuk kalian yang berada di sini cepatlah kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing, ini sudah waktunya bel masuk!" perintah Sakura tegas. Tentu tidak ada yang bisa menolak perintah dari seorang putri Haruno yang notabenya pemilik saham terbesar di sekolah ini setelah duo sahabatnya Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sebelum Hinata bergegas ke toilet, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik tajam kearah Naruto. "Kau lelaki rendah, Naruto-senpai"

Hampir saja tangan Naruto melayang hendak menarik helai indigo Hinata andai saja Sakura tidak cepat-cepat menghalangi Naruto dengan menginjak kakinya. Sakura melotot ke arah Naruto yang mengusap wajahnya gusar akibat ucapan balasan dari Hinata. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "Aku tak mengerti dengan cara pikirmu Naruto. Kenapa kau selalu membully Hinata? Di gadis baik-baik."

"iya, gadis baik-baik yang bekerja menjadi pengantar wishkey di sebuah pub malam." Sambar Naruto sarkartis. Sebelum Sakura kembali melayangkan argumennya, Naruto terlebih dahulu melihat Sasuke yang datang dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Oi teme, kenapa lama sekali tidak kemari. Kau kehilangan tontonan gratis."

"Hn, aku tidak tertarik dobe." Sasuke meletakkan minuman kalengnya di meja dan kemudian memasang earphone di telinganya, benar-benar masa bodoh dengan semuanya.

"Sasuke-kun, setidaknya kau nasehati tingkah kekanakan Naruto. Ia sudah gila." Mengambil tempat kosong di samping Sasuke, Sakura mengerut sebal karena tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Adakah yang bertanya kenapa mereka bertiga masih di luar kelas meski jam pelajaran sudah dimulai? Ya, mereka inilah the three of king and queen di sekolah ini.

Naruto Namikaze, anak dari Minato Namikaze sang pengusaha dibidang otomotif yang telah sukses di eropa serta petinggi pemerintahan yang disegani dan Uzumaki Kushina yang merupakan model dan artis internasional. Nenek Naruto, Tsunade adalah kepala yayasan di sekolah ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku yang menancapkan bisnisnya di seluruh asia dan mempunyai koneksi luas di jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha dunia. Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto seorang penulis buku terkenal. Sasuke juga memiliki seorang kakak, Uchiha Itachi yang kini menjadi pengusaha muda yang handal.

Haruno Sakura, anak dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Keduanya adalah dokter terkenal di rumah sakit jepang dan Amerika. Mereka berdua mempunyai saham hampir di seluruh yayasan bidang kesehatan.

Mereka bertiga sudah menjadi sahabat sejak di SMP yang dikelola oleh orang tua mereka, tak ayal bukan hanya orang tua mereka saja yang dekat tapi mereka pun juga menjadi akrab. Kedekatan mereka pun juga sering menarik perhatian karena disamping punya wajah di atas rata-rata juga kemampuan mereka yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Bila ada Naruto maka didekatnya pasti ada Sasuke. Menurut kabar yang beredar, Naruto dan Sasuke bisa mengalahkan sebuah geng preman yang berjumlah 20 orang dengan tangan kosong. Sedangkan Sakura, ia memiliki segala kecantikan yang diimpikan oleh setiap anak perempuan. Ia pun juga berperan sebagai penengah bila Naruto dan Sasuke ribut.

.

.

Sudah dua jam lamanya Hinata membersihkan rambutnya dari mie dan kuah bakso yang menyengat. Mungkin ia akan ijin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran sekali lagi. Hah, ia menghembuskan nafas berat dengan kesal. "Apa-apaan dia. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"gara-gara dia aku selalu tidak bisa mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir." Mata Hinata sedikit memerah perih akibat kuah bakso yang masuk ke matanya. Dia memang tidak punya teman karena mereka takut dengannya. Hinata memang jarang tersenyum, namun bukan berarti ia monster yang selalu dihindari kan. Rambut dengan poni tebal sering menutupi mata indigonya hingga terlihat seolah ia gadis abnormal, belum lagi gosip yang mengatakan bahwa ia bukan gadis baik-baik.

"Sialan kau Naruto. Kenapa kau begitu membenciku!" Perlahan air mata Hinata menetes sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku memang bekerja disana tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya kehormatan, brengsek." Kali ini suara tangisan Hinata mulai terdengar di toilet sepi ini.

"Kau lelaki brengsek." Sambil mengusap air matanya ia bergegas ke loker untuk berganti pakaian olahraga. Dan sialnya saat di loker ia meilhat Naruto tengah menempel pada Sakura.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, kau pulang saja denganku. Ya..."

"Tidak baka, aku akan pulang dengan Sasuke-kun saja, ayo Sasuke." Sakura langsung menggandeng Sasuke meski sang empunya terlihat ogah-ogahan. Menggaruk rambut durennya kesal, Naruto membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah dan voliah. . . .

Naruto menyeringai lebar mendapati Hinata berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kakinya mendekat ke arah Hinata dan berdiri tepat di depan Hinata.

Tatapan sengit Hinata layangkan ketika keduanya saling menatap "Mau apa kau brengsek?"

"khukhu. . . lihat sekarang kucing pendiam sudah menjadi kucing liar. Tapi, mungkin sebutan kucing lebih terhormat dari pada jalang sepertimu."

Hinata malas menanggapi ocehan Namikaze mudah ini. "Lalu kenapa kau mau berurusan dengan si jalang ini tuan Namikaze!" teriak Hinata frustasi. Sontak Naruto menyeret Hinata ke lorong sepi lalu menabrakan punggung ke tembok.

"Kau. . . ternyata kau memang jalang yang dengan gampangnya melayani banyak lelaki hidung belang, eh." Sorotan amarah Naruto terpantul dari manik birunya yang jernih, tentu Naruto masih ingat seminggu yang lalu saat ia ingin sekedar mencari hiburan dengan datang ke sebuah pub di tengah kota Konoha yang ramai. Ia cukup terhibur dengan banyaknya koleksi minuman anggur atau vodka yang berasal dari berbagai negara. Dengan alunan musik yang menghentak ia mulai terlena untuk ikut turun ke lantai dansa, namun mata birunya menangkap sesosok familiar berbaju pelayan yang dengan cekatan mencampur beberapa anggur lalu menuangkannya ke gelas kristal para pembeli yang semuanya lelaki berumur.

Naruto tahu gadis itu adalah kohainya karena ia pernah bertemu dengan Hinata meski tanpa adanya tegur sapa. Sejak awal pertemuan, sadar atau tidak sebenarnya Naruto telah tertarik dengan manik lavendar milik Hinata yang khas. Namun, karena mengira itu perasaan ambigu yang terjadi karena ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Hinata maka Naruto mengabaikan perasaanya. Naruto terus mengamati tingkah Hinata yang berlalu lalang dari satu meja ke meja yang lain. Awalnya ia tidak menghiraukannya, toh ia juga tidak terlalu akrab dengan kohai yang pendiam itu, namun ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang bergejolak merontah. Mata shapirenya bisa melihat senyum alami yang tidak pernah ia lihat dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata ketika ia mencatat atau mengantar pesanan orang-orang, "ternyata kau wanita rendah nona." Gumam Naruto lalu menenggak habis vodkanya, dan sejak detik itu juga entah kenapa seluruh attensinya hanya tertuju pada Hinata seorang.

"Jaga ucapanmu senpai. Kau bahkan lebih rendah dariku karena selalu merandom para siswi disini."

Alis Naruto terangkat dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Aku? Lebih rendah darimu?" Senyum mengejek dipamerkannya lebar-lebar. "Mereka yang datang nona dan aku tentu hanya menyambut mereka. Tidak seperti kau yang menjajakan dirimu sendiri di tempat hiburan itu."

Hinata tidak terkejut sama sekali mengetahui bahwa Naruto menyinggung pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Ia sudah kebal dan terbiasa. "Terserah senpai mau menganggapku apa. Tapi jangan menggangguku lagi, kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, jadi segala pebullyanmu selama ini benar-benar konyol." Hinata menggeser tubuhnya ke samping Naruto untuk menjauh dari pemuda tampan itu. Ia lalu berlari untuk segerah pulang, melupakan bahwa ia belum mengganti baju kotornya dengan kaos olahraga.

"Tapi, kau terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan, Hinata-chan."

Ah, Naruto benar-benar sangat penasaran dengan Hinata. Ia menyeringai, ia sangat senang bisa menemukan mainan barunya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan sebelum ia bisa menjadikan diri Hinata tunduk kepadanya. "Aku tak sabar untuk menunggu besok." Ia lantas berjalan ke arah mobil mewahnya dan melajukannya pulang.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga

Di rumah sederhana milik Hyuuga Hiashi ini Hanabi terus-terusan menanyai kenapa kakak perempuannya ini sejak seminggu yang lalu selalu pulang dengan penampilan berantakan. Ia bahkan memberanikan diri menawarkan jasa untuk menghajar orang yang telah membuat Hinata-nee seperti ini.

"Nee-san harusnya kau hajar saja dia, atau kalau kau ingin tanganmu bebas dari kotoran maka serahkan semuanya padaku." Hanabi masih menggosok rambut panjang Hinata dengan air wangi agar bau menyengat bakso bisa hilang. Ia juga menyiapkan air hangat dan baju ganti di atas tempat tidur.

"Ayah pasti sangat marah bila tahu Nee-san diperlakukan seperti ini. Lalu Neji nii-san juga pasti akan turut campur untuk menghabisi siapa saja yang melukaimu, Hinata-Nee."

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Hanabi. "ya kau benar, aku bisa saja menghajarnya atau menyuruh seseorang untuk memberi pelajaran terhadapnya, tapi itu akan membuat masalah baru Hanabi."

Bibir manyun Hanabi semakin membuat Hinata gemas untuk mencubit pipi adiknya ini. "Naruto bukan orang sembarangan. Jika lantas ia mencari tahu identitas keluarga kita maka akan sangat berbahaya. Ayah dan kakak pasti akan repot untuk memindahkan kita lagi." Tutur Hinata halus yang sangat berbeda dengan ucapannya ketika di sekolah tadi.

Sedikit-demi sedikit Hanabi mengiyakan alasan yang diutarakan oleh Hinata. Ia sadar bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu identitas keluarganya. Banyak orang jahat diluar sana yang dengan senang hati menghunuskan pedang bila tahu kebenaran serta keberadaan keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi setelah merasakan sakitnya kehilangan seorang ibu.

"Namun, tak seharusnya Naruto melakukan hal ini padamu Nee-san. Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa kau adalah. . . "

"Ssstttt. . ." Hinata menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Hanabi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "jangan diungkit lagi Hana-chan. Itu sudah lalu. Ah, aku akan berendam dulu Hana-chan." Cepat-cepat Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Hanabi yang memandang sendu pada kakak tercintanya itu.

"Kau terlalu baik hingga terkadang itu melukai dirimu sendiri nee-san." Hanabi menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Ia meraih baskom berisi air harum lavender yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan rambut Hinata tadi. Mungkin dengan sedikit menyiapkan makan malam ia bisa membantu Hinata, setidaknya meringankan tugas kakaknya itu sedikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Please RnR**

_**Nah, gimana-gimana? Bila ada yang mau baca, mereview ataupun mengkritik yang membangun author akan sangat berterima kasih. Tapi, maaf author tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun. Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan author akan update sebulan sekali. Tergantung dari review juga sih, semakin banyak maka author usahakan akan semakin cepat update-nya.**_

_**Note : sebenarnya chapter 1 ini lumayan panjang, jadi author potong jadi dua dua part.**_

_**See u in next chap ^^**_

_**Atharu_u**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Terrible Boy part 2

_**Yare-yare. . . author kembali lagi niee. Sesuai yang author katakan, chap satu ini terdiri dari dua part, jadi agak lebih cepat updatenya. Chap ini sudah berusaha author panjangin dan sedikit ada perbaikan. Mungkin bila ada yang penasaran dengan jati diri Hinata di chapter ini akan terkuak siapa sebenarnya keluarga Hinata. Satu lagi author ucapkan terima kasih atas koreksinya di chapter pertama, Arigato-minnaaa :D**_

_**Yosh! Sekian cuap-cuap dari author untuk selanjutnya silahkan membaca ceritanya**_

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning : typos, AU, abal, geje, OOC dll**

**Chapter 2 : Terrible Boy (part 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih teringat dengan kejadian-kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi padanya, Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar mandi. Ia jelas sangat kesal dengan semua tingkah laku Naruto yang tiba-tiba mencari gara-gara dengannya, seingatnya ia tidaklah mendamba lelaki itu atau mencari penyakit dengan mengibarkan bendera peperangan. Gusar dengan pikirannya Hinata memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara berendamnya.

Saat ia berdiri, dilihat dari arah belakang tepatnya di bahu sebelah kanan terlihat sebuah bekas luka sayatan yang cukup lebar. Hinata merabanya, sebuah luka yang ia dapatkan karena melindungi seseorang yang penting baginya. "Aku bahkan masih tidak menemukan alasan untuk membencimu, Naruto." lirih Hinata.

Melihat ke depan cermin, Hinata bisa melihat iris matanya yang tak lazim. Kelopaknya menutup lalu membuka lagi. Ah, inilah pupil putih, pupil khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Hyuuga. Pupil putih yang melambangkan sebuah kasta bangsawan dari jaman Jepang kuno dulu dan juga lambang akan statusnya sebagai Yakuza, sebuah mafia besar di Jepang.

Mengeratkan ikat jubah mandinya di pinggang, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Ini sudah petang dan sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Setelah berganti pakaian Hinata lantas berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Hanabi yang tengah memasak sup hangat. Hinata tersenyum mengamati tingkah Hanabi yang masih kaku untuk mengiris beberapa sayur. Ini adalah salah satu pendidikan dasar bagi seorang putri Hyuuga, seorang perempuan harus bisa memasak meskipun ia seorang Yakuza, dan Hanabi tengah dalam proses itu sekarang.

"Kau ingin membuat perut mulas karena makan sup garam, Hana-chan?"

Hanabi langsung cemberut mendengar nada meremehkan yang dilontarkan Hinata. Ia masih baru di dapur, jikapun boleh memilih tentu ia akan lebih senang dengan sparring daripada harus memasak. Hell, memasak bukan keahliannya.

"Bisakah tuan putri Hinata membantuku daripada berdiri seperti patung?" berbalik menyerang Hinata, Hanabi malah harus merelakan rambut rapinya jadi korban acakan tangan Hinata.

"Ini menjadi pembelajaranmu Hanabi. Kau harus bisa, kau perempuan dan inilah kodrat kita."

"Tapi aku lebih senang melakukan sparring, memanah, menembak, judo dan karate nee-san." Rajuk Hanabi.

"Semua butuh proses, ayah tahu kau berbakat dalam hal itu namun selagi kau tidak lulus dalam tahap ini maka kau tidak akan mendapat pengakuan dari ayah ataupun Neji-nii."

"Hmm. . . tapi bisakah aku ikut denganmu ke 'kantor' nee-san?"

Hinata paham dengan kantor yang dimaksudkan oleh adiknya ini. "Tidak," tegas Hinata. "Kau belum cukup umur. Peraturan di keluarga kita hanya membolehkan ke sana saat umur kita genap 16 tahun dan kau masih 14 tahun."

"Tapi disana kan banyak penjaga nee-san, aku pasti aman-aman saja." Hanabi masih ngotot ingin menjajakan kakinya di sana. Ia hanya ingin melihat suasana disana, tidak lebih.

Mata lavender Hinata seketika berkilat bagai perak, "Bahkan meskipun kau adalah anak dari seorang ketua Yakuza terbesar bila umurmu belum mencukupi maka mereka tak segan melakukan hal kasar padamu."

Sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat aura berbeda dari kakaknya, Hanabi akhirnya pasrah saja. "Aku hanya bercanda nee-san, lagipula aku masih banyak tugas dari sekolah."

Wajah Hinata kembali melembut, "Kau bercanda dengan wajah serius. Nanti nee-san akan membawakan oleh-oleh cake kesukaanmu." Hibur Hinata. Meski sedikit kecewa toh akhirnya Hanabi hanya bisa menurut, lagipula cake dengan selai bluberry dan taburan kacang almont tidaklah begitu buruk untuk menghiburnya.

Makan malam sederhana di meja makan ini terasa sangat sepi. Hinata menatap satu kursi di samping kursi utama yang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu telah kosong. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia masih berusia tujuh tahun, meninggalkan luka mendalam di hatinya dan kedua saudaranya terutama ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga. Semenjak itupula ayahnya sering berpindah-pindah tempat yang menurut alasanya demi keselamatan putra dan putrinya. Dan akhirnya ayahnya memutuskan untuk berdiam di kota Konoha yang ramai penduduk. Hinata sadar bahwa banyak yang mengincar nyawa mereka, ya meskipun mereka adalah Yazuya besar yang disegani, namun karena mereka menolak akan peredaran obat-obatan terlarang, penjualan manusia, peredaran uang palsu dan malah membantu pemerintah dalam mengamankan kawasan distrik di kota Konoha meski dengan terselubung. Itu membuat banyak geng yakuza atau mafia lain berlomba untuk menghancurkan kelompak Yakuza Hyuuga.

Selesai makan malam Hinata bergegas untuk kegiatan selanjutnya yang sudah ia tekuni salama satu tahun belakangan ini. "Hanabi, nee-san berangkat dulu. Bila ada apa-apa kau tahu kan harus berbuat apa?" Hinata mengambil tas selempangnya yang ia taruh di atas sofa lalu memakai sepatu kets hadiah dari Neji karena berhasil menumbangkan 10 orang dewasa di waktu latihan tiga bulan lalu.

Hanabi mengangguk. Ia juga tak merasa takut meski tiap malam ia sendirian di rumah. Biarpun umurnya masih sangat mudah tapi kemampuan beladirinya sudah tak diragukan lagi. "Bila ada penyusup, kukira mereka hanya akan mati konyol disini."

Memang benar bahwa disini adalah komplek keluarga Hyuuga. Rumah kecil yang saling berdempetan seolah mengaburkan pandangan publik tentang jati diri atas kompleks Hyuuga ini. Keluarga Hyuuga juga sangat lihai dalam pembauran dan penyamaran, sebagaian dari elit pemerintah memang sengaja menjaga identitas mereka namun dengan imbalan bahwa mereka harus membantu orang-orang sipil dari serangan kelompok lain dan ikut mengawasi setiap kegiatan malam di kota Konoha.

Di sepanjang perjalanan melewati gang-gang kecil kompleks Hyuuga, Hinata disambut oleh bungkukan hormat para loyalnya yang bergabung ke kelompok Hyuuga. Meski ia berjalan dengan tegap dan wajah yang sedikit terangkat, aura lembut yang dibawah oleh Hinata membuatnya menjadi tuan putri yang disegani. Dan sebutan the precious memang patut disandangnya.

Hinata masuk ke dalam 'kantornya' yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah pub malam di Konoha. Para pelayan yang melihat kedatangan majikan mereka langsung memberi hormat. Awalnya Hinata tidaklah terlalu biasa mendapat salam hormat oleh para pekerja disini, alasannya karena kebanyakan umur mereka sepantaran dengannya, jadi terasa sedikit aneh saja. Apalagi di sekolah ia malah mendapat perlakuan berkebalikan dari teman-temannya. Sepatunya sering hilang dari loker, tasnya tersangkut di pohon, mejanya penuh sampah dan serangkain hal-hal yang menurut Hinata bodoh karena mereka berani menantang maut sendiri. Tapi ia adalah Hinata yang meskipun selalu dididik keras dan penuh penekanan namun ia tidaklah akan membalas perbuatan mereka dengan cara fisik, ia hanya membentak atau berkata kasar ketika sudah ada yang kelewat batas karena Hinata sadar bahwa bila ia sekali saja menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, maka semua hal yang dirahasiakan selama ini akan terbongkar dan ia tidak akan merasakan kehidupan normal lagi. Setidaknya dibully itu masih lebih baik daripada setiap hari kau harus bertarung dengan banyak geng yang menantangmu bukan.

"Hinata-sama, saya mohon anda tidak perlu memakai pakaian pelayan dan terjun langsung melayani para konsumer." Ayame mencoba membujuk majikannya ini agar berhenti melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti ini. Hinata seharusnya ada di balik kursi empuk dan hanya memeriksa keuangan saja, setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Ayame.

Namun rupanya saran ayame hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Hinata. Ini bukan pekerjaan berat, justru dengan langsung terjun ke lapangan, ia jadi lebih tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh para pelanggannya. Dan tentu ia bisa mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang ada di pubnya ini. "Duduk-duduk saja tidaklah enak Ayame-san, setidaknya aku bisa berguna."

Ayame menggeleng dengan keras. Hinata adalah pemilik yang sangat baik, bahkan ia selalu melindungi para karyawannya jika ada seorang yang melakukan tindakan berlebih. Hinata baginya adalah seorang yang tulus meski dengan nama belakang yang menyandang gelar seorang putri Yakuza. Ayame hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi Hinata sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Ayame-san tidak usah khawatir. Justru aku sangat senang bisa bebas seperti ini, jadi biarkan aku melakukan ini Ayame-san." Mohon Hinata. Melihat kedua manik Hinata yang membesar dengan sedikit binar pengharapan membuat Ayame tidak bisa lagi menghalangi tuannya ini. Ia kalah dengan tatapan Hinata.

Senyum Hinata mengembang sempurna. Ia memeluk Ayame sebentar lalu melesat pergi untuk memulai perannya sebagai seorang waiters. Ia senang bertemu banyak orang, tapi bertemu dengan Naruto itu lain ceritanya.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu sudah duduk di meja bartender dengan arogan. Kemeja yang dua kancing bagian atas tidak dikancingkan, rambut acakan yang menyembul ke segalah arah, dan lagi seringai memuakkan yang jelas-jelas ditunjukkan kepada Hinta saat mereka bertatap muka. Oke, usia Naruto memang legal bila masuk ke pub tapi bukan itu alasan yang membuat Hinata balik menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Ia takut jika. . . .

"Yo Hinata, entah kenapa malam ini aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu," Naruto menarik pinggang Hinata hingga tubuhnya merapat ke tubuh Hinata. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang sedikit memerah. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga esok tiba, jadi kuputuskan untuk datang ke sini. Oleh karena itu, layani aku jalang." Dengan beraninya Naruto mencium helai rambut Hinata yang beraroma lavender. Aroma yang tidak menyengat seperti wangi parfum para wanita yang biasa ia kencani. Naruto terlena, ia bahkan mengacuhkan Hinata yang memberontak ingin dilepas. Kedua mata Hinata memandang ke sudut-sudut ruang yang sudah ditempati oleh penjaga suruhan ayahnya. Jika mereka melihat dirinya seperti ini maka sudah dipastikan kalau Naruto akan dihajar dan mungkin dibunuh karena sudah berani menyentuh putri terhormat Hyuuga.

"Le. . .lepaskan bodoh." Maki Hinata.

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya. "Aku bahkan bisa membelimu dengan harga tinggi jika kau mau menemaniku, nona Hyuuga."

Pernyataan itu bagai pedang yang mengiris ulu hati Hinata. Apakah ia serendah itu dimata Naruto? Tapi meskipun ia merasa sakit, ia masih lebih menghawatirkan keselamatan Naruto karena para penjaga nampaknya mulai berdiri dan hendak menuju ke arahnya. "Kubilang lepas brengsek!" Tak tahan dengan sikap pasif naruto yang ogah untuk melepasnya, tangan Hinata yang bebas terangkat cepat dan diarahkannya tepat di pipi kiri Naruto.

'Plaakk!'

Tamparan keras dan panas didapatkan oleh Naruto. Rahangnya mengeras seketika, ia sudah direndahkan oleh wanita rendahan yang munafik. "Dasar jalang sialan. Kau pikir kau siapa heh?"

Mata biru itu nampak bergejolak marah. Tangannya dengan keras menarik helai rambut indigo milik Hinata hingga membuat Hinata terhuyung hendak jatuh. Sontak saja keributan ini membuat para pengunjung kaget, bahkan para pelayan lainnya juga kaget karena melihat majikan mereka diperlakukan kasar oleh seorang tamu.

"Jika kau merasa terhormat kenapa kau kerja disini? Kenapa kau terlihat senang hanya karena duduk diantara banyak lelaki huh? Kau butuh uang kan mangkanya kau bekerja disini!"

"Jika kau butuh ambil ini, jalang." Naruto menghamburkan lembaran uang yen dengan nominal ratusan ribu ke wajah Hinata. "Maka dengan ini kau sudah menjadi milikku sialan!"

Dada Naruto kembang kempis meluapkan emosinya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sebegitu marahnya hanya karena penolakan Hinata. Puas meluapkan amarahnya, Naruto melihat dengan angkuh ke arah Hinata, tapi bukan tatapan sengit yang biasa ia dapat dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto malah tertegun mendapati tatapan terluka dari manik beriris lavender di depannya. Ia merasa familiar dengan mata dan tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana? Kapan? Seolah ada sebuah magnet yang membuat Naruto mendekat, tangannya terulur hendak mencapai Hinata. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah pukulan keras menghantam tengkuknya.

Mata Hinata mendelik melihat penjaganya telah mengepung Naruto, mereka mengelilingi Naruto layaknya seorang gladiator yang siap menancapkan mata pisau ke nadi kehidupan. Seorang dari mereka kembali memukul Naruto dengan tongkat bisbol ketika ia hendak berdiri. Naruto tentu tidak akan semudah itu tumbang, meski ia merasakan perih dan tetetasan liquid merah mulai menetes ke pelipisnya namun ia masih bisa bertahan. Naruto dapat menghindar ketika dua orang menyerangnya, ia melompat kebelakang lalu menyerang balik dengan menendang kedua orang tersebut hingga tersungkur.

"Keh, jangan memandang remeh padaku." Mata Naruto seolah berubah dari yang semula biru jernih menjadi merah layaknya seekor rubah. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa Naruto memukul lima orang lainnya dengan keras. Tapi, meski mereka jatuh mereka tetap bisa mengimbangi perlawanan Naruto. Mereka bukanlah preman yang asal bisa memukul, mereka tak hanya terlatih namun juga terdidik dalam hal belah diri. Dalam sudut pandang Naruto, ia melihat bahwa ke tujuh orang tersebut sedang dalam formasi melindungi sesuatu, tapi apa yang mereka lindungi? Di tengah mereka hanya ada si Hyuuga Hinata yang diam ditempat. Apa mereka bertujuan melindungi seorang waiters? Sejak kapan pula seorang pelayan pub harus diberi perlindungan extra seperti ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut sontak memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Karena tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu maka Naruto memutuskan untuk segera menghabisi mereka semua, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa saat ia hendak menyerang tiba-tiba Hinata berlari kearahnya. Kaki Naruto berhenti seketika, ia tidak bisa menyerang seorang wanita, ia lengah dan yang dapat ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah rasa tusukan di dadanya yang membuat jantungnya seolah dipaksa untuk berhenti.

'Gomenne, Naruto-kun. Jyuken.'

Tubuh Naruto oleng dan tumbang. Ia tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan cepat Hinata yang menuju jantungnya, namun sayup-sayup ia masih bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Suara lembut yang menerjang memorinya tentang masa lalu. Suara seorang anak perempuan yang sering mengganggu malam-malamnya. Suara milik seseorang yang ia cari namun tak pernah ingat akan siapa.

"Cepat bawa ia pergi." Suara dingin Hinata memerintah anak buahnya untuk segerah membereskan Naruto. Hinata berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangan dengan mata kosong tanpa tujuan. Ayame yang melihatnya buru-buru menghampiri Hinata dan membantunya untuk duduk serta mengambilkannya air minum.

"Hinata-sama. . ." Gumam Ayame.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Please RnR**

**Ada yang ngasih saran nggak enaknya Naruto diapain setelah ngebuat Hinata jadi sedih? *timpuk sendal**

**Author benar-benar bertema kasih atas apresiasi para reader yang mau mereview dan memberikan masukkan, yang mem-favorid serta yang mem-follow. Terima kasih juga kepada silent reader yang sudah membaca karya author ini.**

**Oh ya author tidak bisa balas review satu persatu, namun author akan jawab secara garis besar saja pertanyaannya.**

**Tentang pembulyan dan bekerja di pub malam sebenarnya author juga sadar bahwa banyak yang mengangkat thema seperti itu, namun author juga harus menyesuaikan dengan jalannya cerita agar bisa singkron.**

**Alasan Hinata kerja di pub sepertinya sudah bisa dilihat pada cerita di atas. She is a Yakuza's daughter.**

**Masalah rencana update yang author bikin sebulan sekali adalah agar tidak kehilangan stok cerita, soalnya author juga disibukkan oleh berbagai praktikum di sekolah author. #alesannnn :p**

**Naruto akan nyesel? Hmm. . . mending ikutin aja deh ceritanya wkwkward**

**Lalu soal pairing, author rasa sudah cukup jelas bahwa pairing disini Naru-Hina, memang author rencananya mau kasih pairing lain tp itu hanya pelengkap dan nggak terlalu author ulas.**

**Happy or Sad End? Author masih bimbang juga nie. X_X**

**Bila ada pertanyaan yang belum author jawab, author mohon maaf. Dont Flame ok!**

**Big thanks to : **_**blackschool**__**, **__**, **__**Aika Moriuchi**__**, **__** 94**__**, **__**Cicikun**__**, **__**penggemar hokage**__**, **__**JihanFitrina-chan**__**, **__**Uchiha Ryuuki**__**, **__**alluka-chan**__**, **__**hana, **__**virgo24, **__**Guest, **__**juwita, **__**Akari Yuka, **__**Guest(2), **__**Soputan, **__**sweet koneko, **__**ika chan, **__**durara, **__**Amai Ruri**__**, **__**Zombie-NHL**__**, **__**mangetsuNaru**__**, **__**Arashi MN**__**, **__**Guest(3), **__**wirna, **__**Chess sakura**__**, **__**Izumi Koizora, **__**otsukareina14**__**, **__**MM, **__**, **__**Misti Chan**__**, **__**Azetha Mei**__**, **__**DiRa-cchi 7ack**__**, **__**kensuchan**__**, **__**cieru cherry, **__**sahwachan**__**, **__**Rabenda Miku, **__**bluerose.**_

_**Mohon maaf bila ada yang belum author sebutin penmane-nya.**_

_**Note : Alur cerita kemungkinan akan author buat agak lambat.**_

_**See u in next chap**_

_**Atharu_u **_


	3. Chapter 3 : Will be Disappear

**Yare-yare, akhirnya author bisa update juga fic ini. Sebenarnya author masih harus nyelesaiin** **urusan author di dunia nyata, tapi gara-gara blooming spoiler Naruto Last Movie, author jadi punya semangat untuk update. Hehehe ketauan kalau mood swing ya.**

**Okelh untuk mempersingkat waktu silahkan untuk baca bagi yang berminat. Dan untuk yang gak berminat, ummm mending lihat aja dulu ntar kalu gak suka jangan terusin. :D**

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning : typos, AU, abal, geje, OOC dll**

**Chapter 3 : Will be Disappear**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit di pusat pemerintahan kota Konoha, terdapat dua orang lelaki dewasa yang duduk saling berhadapan. Wajah wibawah mereka jelas terpancar hanya dengan melihat lewat sorot matanya. Seorang dengan rambut kuning acakan dan seorang lainnya dengan rambut coklat yang panjang.

"Jadi Hiashi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jangan basa-basi Minato. Aku tahu kau menginginkan informasi yang kudapat bukan?"

Minato tersenyum lebar, ia memang menginginkan informasi itu tapi apa salah jika menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya setelah lama tidak bertemu. "Kau masih tidak berubah rupanya. Ayolah, setidaknya kita bisa chears." Minato menuangkan coke kedalam gelasnya dan gelas Hiashi. Hiashi menghelah napas panjang. Inilah susahnya bekerjasama dengan Minato yang terlalu memandang sesuatu dengan cara pandang yang mudah.

"Aku tidak ingin lama-lama disini." Meski dengan nada datar, namun dari sorot matanya tergambar jelas bahwa ia memendam kerinduan pada kedua putrinya.

Minato mengoyang-goyangkan isi coke gelasnya yang tinggal separuh. "Sesuai janjiku padamu. Kedua putrimu aman berada di Konoha."

Mendengar bahwa putrinya dalam keadaan aman itu sudah cukup membuat Hiashi lega. Meskipun ia seorang kepala Yakuza namun ia tetaplah seorang ayah bagi anak-anaknya, ia akan berusaha melindungi mereka meski apapun yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih Minato." Itu ucapan singkat dari seorang Hiashi, tapi Minato tahu bahwa ucapan itu penuh dengan ketulusan.

'Drtttt Drtttt Drtttt'

Ponsel Minato yang diletakkan diatas meja bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia melihat sebuah panggilan masuk dari layar ponselnya, panggilan dari rumah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

Seperti sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh seorang di seberang sana, Minato tidak memperlihatkan tampang terkejut sekalipun. "Oh dia berkelahi di pub malam. . . anak itu terlalu bersemangat saja."

"Baiklah, cukup dirawat dirumah saja. Luka seperti apapun tidak akan membuatnya berakhir di rumah sakit." Setelahnya Minato memutus kontak dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jas. Meski mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto tak sadarkan diri akibat berkelahi, tapi nyatanya Minato malah tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku tak yakin kau masih punya kesehatan mental apa tidak, tapi melihat kau yang tersenyum setelah mendengar anakmu dihajar, aku merasa kau perlu pensiun Minato." Ujar Hiashi.

Minato hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala saja. "Kushina ada di rumah. Dia pasti akan merawat Naruto. Tapi, apa kau tahu siapa yang dilawan Naruto?" Minato melempar pandangannya ke arah Hiashi.

Bibir Minato terangkat membentuk senyum tipis. "Dia melawan gadis kecilnya. . . "

Mata Hiashi yang semula terpejam membuka dengan pupil yang membesar. Jangan bilang kalau. . .

"Hahahaha. . . mungkin anak kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku tak menyangka bahwa mereka bisa 'seakrab' itu."

'SRETT'

Sebuah katana panjang telah mengarah tepat di leher Minato. Kali ini Hiashi tak main-main, ia tidak akan membiarkan putrinya masuk ke dalam lingkaran yang penuh kelicikan di dunia politik untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku rasa kau masih ingat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Para mafia yang mengincar Naruto juga ikutan menculik Hinata karena ia terlalu akrab dengan Naruto. Ia hampir merenggang nyawa hanya untuk melindungi bocah rubah itu." Kejadian itu tidak akan bisa terlupakan oleh Hiashi dengan begitu cepat. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana keadaan Hinata saat itu, luka lebar yang menganga di pundak kananya terus mengucurkan darah hingga membuat lutut Hiashi bergetar padahal ia terbiasa melihat ceceran darah.

"Apa alasanmu memasukkan Hinata satu sekolah dengan Naruto untuk menjadikannya tameng karena kedudukannya sebagai putri Yakuza?"

Minato tak bergeming. Ia sadar bahwa tidak ada keraguan di dalam diri Hiashi untuk membunuh seseorang meskipun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Besi dingin itu seperti menjilat kulit leher Minato. Sekali tarikan Minato yakin bahwa nyawanya segera melayang, namun jangan sebut ia Namikaze Minato bila tidak bisa mendiplomasi segala situasi.

"Aku tak pernah meragukan inteligent seorang Hyuuga, tapi tak seharusnya juga kau meragukan persahabatan kita. Aku berhutang budi padamu, terutama Hinata. kau dulu langsung menghilang tanpa memberiku dan Kushina kesempatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Lalu saat kau kembali, sebagai rasa berterima kasihku, aku memberimu kekuasaan di salah satu distrik terbesar di kota ini. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menjadikan seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto sebagai tameng. Kau pun tidak serendah itu untuk menerimanya bukan? Jadi jauhkan katanamu ini Hiashi." Minato bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya. Tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mempermainkan Hiashi. Kedua mata mereka saling bersiborok seolah saling melempar makna tersendiri. Merasa tak menemukan kebohongan dalam diri Minato, akhirnya Hiashi menjauhkan katananya dari leher Minato dan memasukkannya kembali ke sarung pedang.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku sudah tidak ada urusan disini." Hiashi memberikan kode pada seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Neji berikan infromasinya kepada Minato."

Seseorang dengan rambut coklat panjang terikat masuk menuruti perintah Hiashi. Ia adalah Hyuuga Neji, anak sulung Hiashi. Neji menyerahkan sebuah chip kecil kepada Minato. "Di dalamnya terdapat data mengenai mafia yang dipimpin Orochimaru."

Minato meneriman chip itu. Sebagai seorang kepala pemerintahan ia sering mendapat ancaman dari banyak pihak, namun ancaman dari mafia pimpinan Orochimaru ini dirasa Minato berbeda dari yang biasanya. Mafia ini bekerja lebih halus dan tentunya lebih berbahaya mengingat anak buahnya bisa membunuh kapten bidang keamaan yang diperintahkan Minato untuk meringkus mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

Neji berjalan disamping ayahnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu mengenai tugas yang diberikan Minato pada mereka sebulan yang lalu untuk memata-matai komplotan mafia Orochimaru.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Neji?" rupanya Hiashi sadar akan putranya yang hendak mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Apa ayah tidak merasa bahwa komplotan mereka banyak terlibat dalam konspirasi yang tidak sembarangan, terutama. . . "

"Aku tahu maksudmu Neji." Potong Hiashi. "Aku juga mencurigai mereka karena dari informasi yang kita dapat, pada hari dimana ibumu mengalami musibah itu Orochimaru ternyata ada di tempat kejadian."

"Kemungkinan mereka telah mengetahui identitas asli dari Hyuuga Hikari meski dalam samaran sehingga mereka merencanakan kecelakaan itu." Tangan Hiashi terkepal kuat mengingat dimana Hyuuga Hikari, istri serta ibu dari anak-anaknya harus kehilangan nyawa dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal beberapa tahun silam. Karena hal itu pula ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Dan bila mereka memang terlibat aku bersumpah atas nama leluhur Hyuuga bahwa mereka akan merasakan sesuatu yang lebih kejam daripada neraka." Janji Neji.

Mereka telah memasuki kompleks keluarga Hyuuga. Para orang-orang yang melihat pemimpin mereka datang segerah menyambut Hiashi dengan hormat. Mereka menunduk saat Haishi dan Neji berjalan memasuki kompleks utama . Langkah Hiashi dan Neji berhenti ketika keduanya sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana yang pintunya masih tertutup. Telinga mereka menangkap suara gaduh dari arah belakang.

"Aku hanya membeli obat di apotik terdekat, kenapa kalian masih mengikutiku terus? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Suara Hanabi terdengar lantang dan melengking. Langkah kakinya beriringan dengan langkah kaki beberapa orang yang mengawalnya. Nona mudah itu terus mengomel karena hanya untuk keluar membeli obat untuk Hinata ia harus dikawal.

"Tapi nona, kami sudah ditugaskan pemimpin bahwa bila anda keluar malam hari maka kami akan mengawal nona."

Hanabi menghentakkan kakinya menahan kesal. Kenapa menunggu berumur 16 tahun itu lama sekali? jerit Hanabi dalam hati. Tepat saat ia di depan rumah, Hanabi melihat dua sosok lelaki yang sudah sebulan tidak dilihatnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat ayah dan kakaknya yang sangat dirindukannya telah pulang. Nona mudah itu berlari dan menubruk tubuh tegap ayahnya. Neji yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, tak diragukan lagi kalau ia pun juga merindukan Hanabi.

"Ayah. . . " Hanabi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mungkin ia terkenal akan sifat tomboinya, namun tetap saja ia masih seorang anak yang berusia 14 tahun yang akan bermanja-manja bila sudah bertemu dengan ayahnya. Hiashi mengelus kepala Hanabi dengan lembut. Anak bungsunya ini cenderung lebih ekspresif dalam segala hal.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hanabi, tadi kau bilang membeli obat. Memangnya siapa yang sakit?" tanya Neji. Ah, hampir saja Hanabi lupa. Tapi, mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kakak serta ayahnya membuat Hanabi sedikit takut. Hanabi sadar bagaimani nantinya reaksi ayah dan kakaknya ini bila mendengar bahwa Hinata sedang sakit.

"Se-sebenarnya ini obat untuk Nee-san kak." Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya menghindari kontak mata dengan Neji, terutama dengan ayahnya. Sedikit takut Hanabi mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, untuk melihat wajah ayahnya. Dan benar saja, raut wajah Hiashi mengeras dan cengkraman di pundak Hanabi terasa menguat.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ketiga orang yang mempunyai kedudukan penting di organisasi Yakuza ini masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka bergegas memasuki kamar Hinata dan mendapati tubuh anak kedua Hiashi itu terbaring dengan kompres di dahinya.

"Katakan Hanabi, kenapa Hinata bisa sakit seperti ini? Dan kenapa pula kau tidak memanggil pelayan untuk merawat kakakmu, hah?

Hanabi hanya menunduk menerima bentakan dari ayahnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu ayah, kemarin saat pulang dari kerja Hinata-nee sudah demam. Nee-san juga melarangku untuk memberitahukan keadaannya pada pelayan, ia tidak mau merepotkan semua orang."

Pernyataan Hanabi membuat Hiashi mengernyit seolah sadar akan sesuatu. 'Naruto berkelahi di pub malam. . .'

'Dia melawan gadis kecilnya. . .'

Bingo! Hiashi dapat tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang telah membuat Hinata jadi seperti ini. Pasti ini akibat dari bocah rubah itu, Naruto pasti melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Hinata.

Mendengar ada banyak orang di sekitarnya, Hinata berlahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya semula samar untuk mengenali siapa saja yang ada di kamarnya, setelah mengerjapkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya barulah Hinata bisa melihat jelas wajah Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi.

"A. . .ayah, Neji-nii." Gumam Hinata pelan, ia mencoba bangkit namun ditahan oleh Hiashi.

"Kau istirahatlah."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin jatuh sakit ketika ayah dan kakaknya pulang, ia ingin menyambut mereka dengan memasakkan masakan yang enak, bukan malah berbaring di ranjang seperti sekarang ini. Ah, salahkan juga kenapa Naruto waktu itu terus menyerang hingga membuatnya turun tangan karena ia tidak mau melihat Naruto nantinya dihajar oleh penjaga lain dari bagian inti keamanan. Mau tidak mau dirinya harus menghentikan sementara peredaran darah disekitar jantung Naruto, efek bagi penerimanya mungkin hanya merasakan sesak napas dan pingsan selama dua atau tiga hari, tapi dampak psikisnya malah ditangungg oleh Hinata sendiri. Dengan tangannya sendiri ia telah melukai pemuda yang eksistensinya telah bercokol di hati putri kedua Hiashi Hyuuga ini sejak mereka pertama bertemu dan parahnya sampai sekarang pun Hinata tidak bisa melupakan Naruto meski Naruto sendiri telah melupakannya.

"Ayah, aku . . . telah melukai dia." Ujar Hinata pelan.

Hiashi menghelah napas panjang. Tangan besarnya mengusap pelan dahi Hinata yang terasa panas. "Ia tidak selemah itu Hinata. ia bukan lagi bocah delapan tahun yang tidak bisa apa-apa, Naruto sudah besar dan sudah saatnya kau untuk . . . melupakannya."

Mata Hinata mulai terpejam, ada bagian dari dadanya yang terasa sesak. Mungkin apa yang dikatan ayahnya memang benar. Waktu terus bergulir dan tidak semestinya ia tetap terpaku pada masa lalu yang ambigu dimana saat itu ada anak laki-laki kecil berambut kuning mencuat tengah berjanji pada seorang gadis kecil.

'Ne, Hinata. Meski nanti kita dewasa, aku Namikaze Naruto berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku akan menjadi lelaki kuat yang bisa melindungimu Hinata.'

.

.

Suara teriakan fanatik masih saja menyambut Naruto di sekolah meski wajahnya masih menyisakan luka lebam. Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris para perempuan-perempuan yang dengan genit berusaha mendesakkan tubuh mereka pada dirinya, dan hal itu membuat kedua sahabatnya Sasuke dan Sakura heran. Tumben sekali Naruto melewatkan 'sarapan' paginya dan malah mengabaikan perempuan-perempuan itu.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sejak masuk kau sudah membuat kami terkejut. Tidak hanya banyaknya luka di wajahmu itu, kau sekarang jadi mengabaikan para mainanmu."

Naruto masih tetap acuh pada pernyataan Sakura, padahal biasanya ia akan bersemangat jika Sakura sedang berbicara padanya. Ia hanya mendecih, moodnya benar-benar kacau. Sakura hendak menahan lengan Naruto karena jengah tak dihiraukan, namun buru-buru Sasuke mencegah Sakura.

"Biarkan si dobe sendiri Sakura. Ayo kita ke kelas saja."

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga heran dengan perubahan sikap si baka dobe ini, tapi melihat aura tak bersahabat yang dikeluarkan Naruto, Sasuke tak mau ambil resiko. Meski sedikit tak rela namun akhirnya Sakura menurut pada Sasuke. Keduanya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berjalan tak tahu akan kemana. Sendirian.

Naruto memang punya daya tahan tubuh yang super. Setelah kejadian malam itu, pagi harinya ia sudah bisa pergi ke sekolah meski dengan nyeri di dadanya. Awalnya ia berniat untuk mencari Hinata dan menantangnya di depan semua orang. Tapi, saat ia memasuki kelas Hinata ia tak mendapati gadis berambut indigo panjang yang biasanya duduk di belakang. Kata temannya ia sedang sakit.

"Ck, alasan kau Hinata."

Naruto sangat yakin bahwa Hinata bukan gadis sembarangan. Luka yang diperolehnya malam itu adalah buktinya. Jika bukan orang yang profesional maka sudah dipastikan bahwa serangan itu akan langsung ke jantungnya, namun serangan itu malah meleset 2 cm dari nadi kehidupannya. Naruto geram, ia tidak suka dikalahkan apalagi oleh seorang wanita jalang yang sering ia bully. Kakinya berjalan menuju kelas Hinata lagi, yang ia inginkan adalah sosok Hinata bukan sebuah meja kosong tak berpenghuni, dan itu sudah terjadi selama seminggu. Meski ada sensei yang mengajar di kelas tapi Naruto dengan kasar membuka pintu dan menatap horor ke seluruh pengguni kelas.

"Katakan padaku, dimana Hyuuga Hinata!"

Mata shapire itu memicing tajam. Ia ingin jawaban sesegera mungkin untuk memenuhi rasa dahaganya akan keberadaan Hinata. Tak mendapat respon yang diharap, tangan Naruto menggebrak meja hingga meretakkannya.

"Jika tidak ada yang menjawab, aku jamin hidup kalian semua akan sama dengan meja ini."

"A. . . ano senpai, Hinata masih sakit. Tadi surat ijinnya diberikan oleh salah satu keluarganya." Seorang siswa lelaki mencoba memberi jawaban pada Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika senpainya itu berjalan mendekat. Kerah bajunya ditarik paksa oleh Naruto.

"Dimana rumah dari wanita sialan itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**OK cut! Sampai disini dulu ya chapter ke-3. Kalau ada kritik atau saran atau uneg-uneg silahkan isi kotak ripiu di bawah ini. Thanks alot all**

_**See u in next chap ^^**_

_**Atharu_u**_


End file.
